


A doll with lines

by Julez_waz_here



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Insanity, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julez_waz_here/pseuds/Julez_waz_here
Summary: A college student finds a creepy doll in the forest close by and takes it home. After she gets home things start to get strange.





	A doll with lines

When I was walking around in the forest near my college, something caught my eye. It was a beautiful small doll and she had a small pink dress with five lines carved into her arm. I made the decision to bring her back to my dorm because it would be nice to have a companion. I have had a hard time making friends lately. I have always had a hard time socializing with the people I have grown up with. When I was younger the other kids hurt me. They never wanted to play with me; all I have ever had as friends were my toys. Now I'm with a bunch of strangers, and if they don’t get close, I can’t be hurt. I think having this doll around will help me stay a bit more sane. 

A few days after I brought her to my dorm she started to talk to me; it was nice being able to talk to someone. One night my friend Ana came over.

She said to me, “That doll is so creepy you should get rid of it.”

I told her, “She is not leaving, if you don't like her you can leave." Then she left and I haven't seen her since. She was a bad friend anyways. After she left all I had was my doll. She was starting to become closer to me, even more than my family. I walk back to my room from classes just waiting to tell her everything that happened that day. She was my new best friend. I feel we have gotten so close. I knew she was just a doll, but she was special to me. 

I liked it when she was around so I wanted to bring her when I went to class or when to the store or when I went out and ate. She would talk to me and I would talk back. But then I started to get dirty looks from everywhere I look. It was like they couldn’t hear her. 

Then she told me, “It's okay they just can’t hear me because they are not my owner like you are.” So I decided she should stay in my room and shouldn't leave.

When I started to walk to class alone again I understood how much I needed her. I felt like she was a drug and I was addicted to her. Without her my world was back to the way it used to be, sad and depressing. This doll is the only thing that brings me joy. I feel like a mother after she gives birth when i'm with her. I think her presence makes life worth living because there is something I have to take care of other than me.

I loved her so much I think I was destined to find her and this is my life's purpose. I don't need to go to classes because I don't need a job because this is my life now to watch my little girl. I just wanted to look more like her so she would look like my daughter. 

She said, “These lines on her arm were from her past owners that failed to protect me.” I decided the lines are the first thing I should change to look more like her. 

She told me, “ First you need to buy a razor blade and then make six cuts on your arm. After that I will add one more to her arm.” 

She then said, “Don’t worry it is safe because I have done it with all my past owners.”

So I did it and I couldn't wait to look like her. I went to the store as fast as I could, bought razor blades, then I got back to my dorm I got straight to work. I sat on the floor and drew on my arm with the blade. It stung for a few seconds but I would do anything for my daughter. After the first line the other five were much easier and faster.

While I was piercing and slicing my arm, my doll was cheering me on. After twenty minutes of sitting on the floor cutting up my arm, I had six long straight and even lines on my arm. I was the happiest I have been in years, but that was until I could no longer hear her sweet voice. I woke up to see my lifeless body holding my doll. I looked down and saw her arm only had five lines. I have failed her. I am not worthy to call her mine. 


End file.
